


Wheeljack's Pregnancy

by azultheblue28



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Double Penetration, Eggpreg, Eggs, Impregnation, Inflation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 19:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azultheblue28/pseuds/azultheblue28
Summary: Wheeljack gets fucked and impregnated with eggs. Not much too it.





	Wheeljack's Pregnancy

The hot moist air didn’t help the ever blowing vents in Wheeljack’s frame. The twists and harsh thrusts in both his aft and valve was unbearable. He was ecstatic from the pleasure forming in his circuits but had it been the first time overloading, he would no be so exhausted. 

The yellow tentacles kept a tight wrap around the bot’s frame, making sure to keep his pelvis up in the air. A few teased his streams, dipping into them and pulling at it. Wheeljack could only muster mewls of want to respond to these actions. The yellow creatures seemed to understand, playing with his body more and more. Touching every little plate they could before heading to another.

The overwhelming feeling was enough for Wheeljack to overload for the 5th time, transfuild spilling out of his valve was the yellow alien kept a rough steady pace. Hitting all the nodes and getting deep into him. Wheeljack was flying at this point, the stretching and slick movements were all too much for him. 

A few moved to his intake, wanting to enter the slippery hole. Wheeljack opened wider, finally glad they were using his mouth from something. A small dark mustard one crawled in, smoothly running down the inside of his mouth. He couldn’t fathom why the smallest of the bunch decided to take place, but feeling the flicks and nudges in his mouth still sent shivers up his spine. The small creature wrapped itself around his glossa, squeezing it before letting go. It seemed to be experimenting, not knowing where to go. 

The two in his aft and valve stopped moving and pulled out at once. Wheeljack cried out from the sudden emptiness. His optics looked up at the two yellow tentacles moving away, covered with transfuild. Another few came down, small ones just like the one caressing his mouth.  
Two small ones came down, each going into the holes. Wheeljack whined, wiggling himself against the small creatures. They weren’t as filling as the ones before, making Wheeljack needy for more. 

Before he knew it, his mouth began to feel the small creature expand slowing, becoming the size of a toothpick to straw. Advancing further, to almost filling his entire intake. The ones in his valve and aft proceeded to do the same, Wheeljack could feel the slow stretching of his holes, ripplings from the little thrusts spreading throughout. As the creatures go larger, something began to fill them. 

His optics focused on the rounds circulars moving down inside one of the creatures near his pelvis. He scanned for answers, trying to understand where they had come from and what they were doing. The yellow creature in his valve edged itself on the entrance of the hole, seeming to wait from something. 

Wheeljack moaned against the one in his mouth, now starting to drip fluids in. They were sweet to the taste, making the bot guzzle what he could down. The round objects made their way down to the tentacle waiting at this valve. He could feel the circular items knocking at the entrance as the tentacle slipped back in, leading the pack. 

It was slow at first, his valve stretching to the appropriate size to let the object in. Wheeljack cried agains the creature, his hips jerking around. A few of the creatures took matters into their own mind and held him in place, wrapping around him tightly.

One finally made its way in, the relief from the stretch of his opening causing Wheeljack to sigh around the creature. The fluids it was emitting seemed to be spewing out more and more, the bot drinking it all up. The one inside his valve didn’t move much until the one behind it began to move in. Wheeljack tensed up, not ready from the pressure it caused. The one inside his valve moved deeper, teasing every node against his tight walls.

The process continued, two more objects being pushed in. Wheeljack was guzzling down the fluids at this point, trying to keep from drowning. His valve was full and tight against the round balls. The tentacle deemed that wasn’t enough as it moved deeper, taking the objects with. 

Wheeljack couldn’t make much of a noise, getting drowned with the sweet substance draining into his mouth. Some of it escaped, dribbling onto his chin. He was so focused on trying to drink it all down, he didn’t exactly feel the tentacle make it all the way to his stomach platting. The bot tried to move to push the tentacle out, however, the yellow ones around him held him in place. Wheeljack stared at his stomach plating with fear. What were they doing to him?

With a quick fluid motion, the tentacle entered the small opening, causing Wheeljack to scream. The substance poured out of his mouth, still not stopping. The pain burned even more as he watched with horror his stomach plating beginning to bulge. He couldn’t do a single thing as the round object forced their way in as well. 

Tears flowed down his face, trying to keep up with the large quantity of sweet liquids running down his throat. An object pushed in, getting emptied inside. He could feel it rolling around inside him. Primus, it was disgusting to feel the smooth object in his metal plating. The other three followed as Wheeljack watched with tearful optics. His stomach plating was clearly out as he stared. 

The objects were snug inside of him at the tentacle removed itself. The one in his aft followed. The one in his intake began to slow down before stopping and backing out. Wheeljack hung there, limp and filled. His vents were on full blast, trying to get him to cool down from the activity.

The yellow creatures slowly placed him on the ground, in a soft hay-like nest. Wheeljack groaned, his optics scanning for anything other than the creatures looking down at him. His optics betrayed him, going offline and sending him into recharge.


End file.
